


Dynamic Tension

by justfortune



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (unrealistic depictions of) Sex Work, Enthusiastic Consent, First Sexual Experience, First Time, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, gender neutral!MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfortune/pseuds/justfortune
Summary: Tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair, Valerius felt the stress of the day coil inside him. It was as though a muscle flexed deep in his gut that refused to unclench. He downed his glass in a single gulp.There was a solution. Valerius couldn’t remember the last time he called upon one of the palace’s pleasure workers for the shame of it; but by the gods, he couldn’t deny the aptitude they had for making one let go of ones anxieties. He advanced to his bedside table to grab the small bell and gave it a ring.Written for the prompt: Valerius and an inexperienced MC.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Dynamic Tension

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are adults. Enthusiastic consent is given.

Gods, what a day. Valerius had risen at the crack of dawn to a screeching Vlastomil, going on about how the new waste disposal bill would wreak absolute havoc on his soil composition, and didn’t get much better thereafter. Meeting after mind-numbing meeting, all while dealing with the Count’s insufferable whining. How can any one man be expected to handle this? By the time he retired to his chambers, the sun had been absent from the horizon for hours, and Valerius was in desperate need of relief.

Knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to sleep in his wound-up state, consul poured himself a glass of wine and relaxed into his armchair to enjoy the view out the window… but it seemed fate did not smile on him that evening, either, as he was greeted by the sight of the field illuminated with torches, Lucio in the center playing a rousing game of midnight croquet. Valerius pulled the curtains closed in disgust. Could nothing rid his mind of that dreadful plague of a man?

Tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair, Valerius felt the stress of the day coil inside him. It was as though a muscle flexed deep in his gut that refused to unclench. He downed his glass in a single gulp.

There was a solution. Valerius couldn’t remember the last time he called upon one of the palace’s pleasure workers for the shame of it. But gods, he couldn’t deny the aptitude they had for making one let go of ones anxieties. He advanced to his bedside table to grab the small bell and gave it a ring.

Seconds later there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

They did so. “You rang?”

“Yes, I—“ how could he put this? “I want to request the services of a pleasure worker.” Easy enough.

“Of course, my Lord. Do you have a preference?” They asked it as casually as though they were wondering how to fix his tea.

“No preference,” he responded. “Whoever can get here the fastest.”

“Right away, my Lord.” They dipped their head and hurried out of the room.

Now alone, Valerius busied himself washing his privates in the basin and putting on a silk robe, left untied in the front. He settled back down in his chair. Just the thought of being unwound had his pulse picking up in place.

Hardly two minutes passed before he heard another knock. “Come in,” he called once more, his voice now shrill with anticipation.

The door creaked slowly open. Wide doe eyes met his gaze from where he sat. They quietly padded into the room and shut the door.

Valerius was taken aback by their attire — they donned a simple white robe with golden trim. It was a welcome change from the usual gaudy jewelry these particular workers usually flaunted around the palace between jobs.

Not one to let it be known that he was caught off guard, Valerius straightened in his chair. “Come,” he invited them, holding out an arm, “sit. Would you care for a glass of wine?”

“Consul Valerius,” they replied, curtsying low. “I’m quite alright, actually. Thank you.” His company hesitated a few moments before talking the few steps closing the distance between them. Cautiously, they settled into his lap.

He brushed the hair off their forehead — another irregularity from the intricate braids he was accustomed to seeing. Although, what did he know? The consul had only used these services twice before. Perhaps this was simply an updated uniform.

They blinked, not acknowledging his touch.

It was Valerius who broke the awkward silence: “What is your name?”

“Ravah.”

“Ravah,” he echoed. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from Firen— oh!” They jumped at the feeling of a warm hand resting on their thigh.

In an instant, Valerius pulled back. “Is there something wrong?” Gods, had there been a mistake? Had they sent him a regular daytime servant by accident? _Fuck,_ he would never live this down…

“N-no, no! Not at all, it’s just— I was surprised, is all.” Though when they took his hand to put it back on their thigh, he noticed a very faint tremble in their grip.

Valerius rubbed his thumb over the opaque silk in slow, even motions. Their thigh was tense beneath the smooth fabric. Something about this arrangement didn’t sit right with him — hell, none of it sat quite right, really. “Is anyone forcing you to be here?”

From so close, he could see their slight change in complexion as pink rose to their cheeks. “My apologies, Consul Valerius. I’m here of my own free will. Please forgive me— I’ve never done this before.”

“Never done— you’re a virgin?” He inquired, curious.

An embarrassed Ravah cast their gaze to the floor. “I’m supposed to begin training tomorrow, but the servant insisted they needed someone immediately. I was the only one awake, and…”

“Hush,” he stopped them with a word, “I might have exaggerated my impatience. I can wait. You may send for someone more experienced if you’re not comfortable.”

Ravah contradicted him for the second time that night: “no! I mean— I’m comfortable. I’m… actually really curious.”

Oh? That piqued his interest. To his knowledge, Valerius had never been anyone’s first time. Perhaps tonight could be a relief of sorts for both of them.

Exercising a newfound caution, the nobleman pressed a gentle kiss to their cheek. Ravah’s curious eyes fluttered closed. Spindly fingers traced their other cheekbone with care before trailing their touch down their delicate neck to their shoulder, where the silk was already starting to slide off. Valerius finished the job. Half of their chest now exposed, Ravah shivered.

“It’s alright,” he murmured. “You can stop me at any time.”

“Don’t stop.” Their voice was barely louder than a whisper.

So he didn’t. Never breaking contact with their skin, he dipped down to fondle their chest. Rapid heartbeats could be felt through their ribs; he tried to calm them with a few more kisses in a line down their jaw. It only made them faster. Very well. Valerius dragged his fingers over to their nipple, already puckered from excitement. An experimental pinch.

Their gasp was sweet music.

With winestained teeth, the consul nipped at the sensitive skin where Ravah’s neck met their jaw. The meat of his hand cupped their chest while his thumb and index finger played with their nipple, rolling it between them, massaging it gently. It was Valerius’ turn to startle. An arm was slowly curling around him to rest softly on his other shoulder.

“My Lord, can I kiss you?”

 _Oh, you sweet little thing._ Their answer was the lips he pressed to theirs. Emboldened by their request, Valerius moved the hand that had been resting on their thigh up, up and into the robe that at this point they were just barely wearing. And when his touch made it to their sex… the nobleman moaned into their mouth. Their arousal was very apparent on his fingertips. They gripped his shoulder.

He deepened the kiss by leaning into them, tongue parting their eager lips. Still gripping their chest, the consul held them steady as they worked at their most sensitive spot. It was hardly a minute before he had them breaking their kisses to pant, moan, gasp, and – “Oh, _gods_ –” they lost their innocence on his hand, pulsing and writhing beneath him. Valerius rubbed them through their orgasm with slow and steady hands.

Fortified by a new wave of courage, Ravah reached down to palm at Valerius’ aching cock.

“What do you want me to do with this, my Lord Consul Valerius?” Their voice, once shaky and unsure, now dripped with confidence.

It was hot — though to be fair, anything they said would have turned him on, considering the knuckle rubbing slowly up his length. The Lord Consul Valerius smirked. “Have you ever pleasured a man with your mouth before?”

Ravah mirrored his smirk. “I’d like to try.”

In a fluid motion, they were rising from his lap to kneel before him. A dutiful Valerius opened his robe to let his erection show, moving to the edge of his chair and spreading his legs to accommodate them. They stared at it.

“Right.” Already bursting at the seams, Valerius wasn’t in the mood to be teased. “Take it in your hand—“ they did as they were told “—yes, and bring your mouth up to it.”

Ravah leaned in to take the tip into their mouth. He gasped. “Perfect, yes. Now suck on it… and close your eyes.”

Doe eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes resting on their cheeks. Valerius threaded his fingers through the hairs, fingertips dragging along their scalp on the way back. Gentle motions encouraged them forward to take in more. Now Valerius let his eyes closed as they bobbed on his cock, shallow.

“You’re doing well.” It strained him to vocalize; he was lost in the sensation of it all. “You can, um. M-move your hand to get the rest of it.”

Obediently, Ravah massaged his base with the ring of their hand.

Just a few more moments and Valerius was feeling a familiar spark running up his body. It took all his willpower not to pull them forward, deeper. His hips thrust, carefully, shallowly, until the tingling became too much.

In lieu of of pulling their face in, he gripped the arm of the chair and, _yes –_ tumbled over the edge of ecstasy and into their mouth.

Coughing and sputtering brought him out of his daze. Ravah had released him from their mouth and was then panting, tongue lolled out and Valerius’ spend dripping out. “Ah…” He cupped the side of their face so he could wipe it from their lips. And Gods damn them, they smiled up at him.

The stress was gone. Hardly moments after his orgasm and he was already feeling his limbs go weak, his eyelids heavy as he leaned back in his chair.

Ravah rose, pulling their robe together in the front. “So, ah…”

“Mmm?”

“I… guess I’ll see you around?”

“Mmm.” Valerius lolled his head to look in their direction. “How’s tomorrow night?”

Their face lit up. “Yes– yes, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment or message me on Tumblr (justfortuna) to let me know what you thought of the fic or request something new.


End file.
